Stand in the Rain
by Marmalah
Summary: Sasori doesn't always agree with Deidara, and she's sick of it. SasoxFemDei Songfic: "Stand in the Rain" by Superchick. Rated for: slight swearing, and I don't think there's anything else...


**_A small lil' thing that I wrote... The song is "Stand in the Rain" by Superchick - my new obsession. :3 And in this one, Deidara is a female, just to make it fit with the lyrics. :/ Enjoy-eth!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!! Or "Stand in the Rain". D:_**

* * *

Stand in the Rain

Deidara walked down the narrow hallway of both hers and Sasori's home, twiddling her fingers together nervously. She spotted the redhead sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table, and to Deidara's relief, he seemed some-what calm.

She slowly walked up to the couch, plopping down next to her husband. "S-Sasori no Danna, un?" The blonde asked quietly, and Sasori looked up from his trance on the TV. He tilted his head sideways, looking at the blonde through chocolate-colored eyes.

"I was wondering, un… W-would you want to have a-a… y'know… c-child, un…?" She asked, slumping down lower on the couch nervously from the glare Sasori was giving her.

"Child?!" He scoffed, throwing his hands up in the air angrily. Deidara cowered in fear, covering her head with her hands. "Why the _hell_ would you want _that_?"

The girl looked up at the redhead with big, innocent eyes, gulping fearfully. "I-I don't know, un…" She said quietly, taking one of her fingers and biting on the nail, looking down from the fierce brown orbs.

"They poop, they smell, they cry all the time, and they're just a nuisance, _Deidara_." The way the redhead said her name meant that it was the last he wanted to hear on the subject. The blonde walked away with slumped shoulders and tear-filled eyes.

Deidara balled her hands into fists, shutting her eyes tight. She ran out the front door without another word.

_She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why, but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like it's all coming down._

She stopped in the middle of the little forest that surrounded her and the redhead's house, hanging her head down tears threatening to spill over. She refused to let them fall.

_She won't turn around.  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down._

She fell to the ground, pounding the dirt, not even realizing that it had started to rain. It fell down hard, and Deidara was soon sopping wet, though she never took notice.

"He never listens, un…" She whispered quietly, and that very first tear fell to the ground, looking no different than the thousands of rain drops falling around her. Before she knew it, more and more tears fell.

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

She thought about what Sasori had said. _Is this really what I want?_ She asked herself, fighting with herself. She held her hands to her head, screaming in the pouring rain. She looked up towards the heavens and prayed. "What do I do, un? What do I do…?" She asked silently, tears and rain mixing and falling down her pale face.

_She won't make a sound.  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down.  
She wants to be found.  
The only way out is through everything she's running from, wants to give up and lie down._

Deidara knew that she had to talk to Sasori sometime and face him. She had to look him in the eye and tell him what she wanted. She wouldn't give up. She couldn't. "It's time for me to stand up, un… to stand up for what I want. He won't control me, un. Not anymore," She whispered, though confidence was lacking.

_What if… What if he leaves? _Was Deidara's biggest thought, and it hurt her the most.

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

Deidara walked, head down, back towards her and the redhead's house, confidence dropping and fear rising. By the time she got to the front door, she was shaking like a leaf.

The blonde turned the knob and quietly walked towards the couch, where the redhead sat in the same position he had been in when Deidara left.

"S-Sasori, un?"

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found._

The redhead looked up at Deidara, but all the rage in his eyes were lost, not a trace to be found. "Deidara, I'm—" Sasori said quietly, but was broke off by Deidara holding up her hand, putting two fingers on his lips.

"No, Danna, I don't need it. I understand, un," She said, a hard look on her face. She tried not to give up, she did. _It's so hard, un..._

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain._

Sasori shook his head, looking into Deidara's eyes, his own filled with warmth and love and forgiveness. "I'll do it. I'll do whatever you say, if it's what makes you happy." Deidara looked at Sasori with surprise clear on his face, and he gave a light smile.

"Really, un?" She asked, and her eyes lit up, making the whole room glow. Sasori nodded, and Deidara jumped into his arms, squealing happily.

"Anything for you, love."

"I love you so much, un… It's almost too much," Deidara looked up at Sasori with a sad, yet loving, look.

Sasori shook his head, giving Deidara a look that could've made his heart melt.

"I won't let you go that easily."

* * *

**_Well, I have to say, I'm not too proud of this... :c_**

**_Review, favorite, read it, or don't do anything at all (recommended)!._**

**_Adios~_**

**_~Tayler_**


End file.
